


The Hearts You Held

by shinjiru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiru/pseuds/shinjiru
Summary: And shattered.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The Hearts You Held

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this longer but my brain doesn't like working so here it is another short piece. Enjoy.

The first heart Doffy had seen was one of gold. It had shined a warm light, warmer than his thick layers of blanket in his bedroom. It had sung him lullabies and held him in its arms. It had been the one thing Doffy cherished.

When they first fell from Heaven, the light got so much brighter and warmer. _Brilliant._ And Doffy felt that as long as that light was there to guide him home, to hold him in its embrace, then he wouldn’t mind living in this shit hole.

Gradually the heart grew duller and colder until one day it was just rock. A shattered rock. Dust, even. Nothing left of it.

Doffy shifted his attention to a much smaller, but almost as bright and warm, heart. He held onto that light and vowed that this time he would keep it shining.

Until he went through Hell.

He saw a crack in that tiny heart and his soul ventured down to Hell to make a bargain. A soul for immense power. A soul for everything you could have wished for. A soul for a heart.

* * *

When he got back from Heaven, the heart had been taken away and he _**raged.**_ How dare anyone take his heart!? The very heart he had spent his soul protecting! But, no matter. He could always find another heart. He did twice. He could find one again.

When he came back to the demons there was a heart there. No, it wasn’t a heart. It was a heart shaped stone. It was ugly and jagged and Doffy was _ecstatic._ See, he could always find a heart. Even in this deepest, darkest place a human could possibly ever drop down to.

* * *

A few months after sending his stone heart to a mission, the one he had lost came back to him. It was no longer golden and warm. It was a cold, diamond heart. It was so scratched up that the light couldn’t come through. And Doffy didn’t mind. A heart was a heart, even a dull one.

He noticed something strange. His heart had been getting clearer and clearer. Someone had been busy taking care of _his_ heart. The scratches were half gone by the time it took its leave. He couldn’t wait to see what kind of light came out of that cold, diamond heart.

* * *

He wished he hadn’t seen it. The light. It was brilliant. It was warm like the golden heart but the light was so much brighter to the point of blinding and Doffy hated it. He longed for it at the same time. But that light never touched him. It surrounded a pebble like a shield, protecting that pebble from being crushed under his feet for stealing his heart away. Doffy could hear the Devil’s laughters, taunting him with his bargained soul.

_See what you had traded your soul for?_

And damned if he didn’t see it clearly and painfully. Without a second thought, he crushed his heart. Diamond dust scattered, blending in with the snow. The light still shined for a very long while, disgustingly annoying.

No matter, he could always find another heart.

He heard the mocking laughter ringing in his ears.

_But where could you find another soul?_

**Author's Note:**

> Doffy is a character I wouldn't mind being impaled by in many ways so please holy bullet me. Thanks for reading.


End file.
